Ho'opakele (Rescue)
by Phoenix McGarrett
Summary: McGarrett is lured into a trap by Jenna Kaye in Korea, and Five-0 won't just let him go. Especially his girlfriend, Phoenix Williams. They're all determined on one thing: come back with McGarrett, or don't come back at all. A rewrite of Season Two episode,'The Deceiver'. OC included.


_A/N: Hello, my readers. I would've posted this in 'The Love of Lightning and Ocean', but then I realized that this was a developed plot. Hence, it's own story. Please, feel free to enjoy. But first, please read the below explanation paragraphs. c: It's taken out of another one of my stories. This does have Percy Jackson references, but not enough to be a crossover, trust me._

**Another great thing about our relationship. Long ago, Hera, goddess of marriage and the person who hates my guts, imprisoned Steven in his own body and stuck him with a random mortal family. Why, you ask? He's the son of Poseidon, born a few decades after the Oath. She figured that for revenge Zeus would feel the need to retaliate by having a kid, so she hid him. Well, it was all for nothing. Daniel Williams went to school with McGarrett, and, as I later found out, was my twin brother. So she had to do the same thing for Danny, a very powerful son of Zeus. After that, their godly parents figured that they both had died by monster, and although they were depressed, they decided to pretend they never existed, figuring that Hades would have killed them both for being who they were anyways.**

**Meanwhile, they both grew up in their disguises, their true selves stuck inside and frozen in time. They looked a lot alike, but not enough to be obvious. Their real lives were forgotten, even though they didn't even know their heritage yet back then. The Fates decided that they needed to come together again after McGarrett's father died, and so there they were, together again.**

**Now. About a year or two after they met, they found me. Once again, the Fates decided they needed to meet someone, but this time, a demigod who knew who she was. One that was from this time period. Me. So, I helped unlock their identities. It took a lot, and it was crazy, but in the time I was there (I left camp about a week before it was over until now) I managed to do it. Now they can both change back and forth whenever they want, depending on what they're doing.**

Sum Up

_Danny and Phoenix are children of Zeus _(Little part in story)

_Steve is the son of Poseidon _(Little part in story)

_Phoenix is Danny's twin sister _(Bigger part)

_They have a telepathic link _(Bigger part)

_Steve is dating Phoenix _(Oh yeah, huge part)

_Steve= -Technically- Seventeen years old._

_Danny/Phoenix= -Technically- Barely sixteen years old._

_**On with the story! **_

I stared at the screen in complete and utter horror. Jenna Kaye. She was the one working for Wo Fett. And McGarrett . . .

"A trap." I finally got out. "McGarrett . . . he's . . ." I trailed off in terror, doing my best not to cry.

Danny gave me a hug as I stifled a sob. A single tear made a track down my cheek. "We'll save him." he murmured.

I nodded, breathing in my brother's relaxing scent. If I closed my eyes, I could imagine it was my father holding me. Danny slowly released my small form, wiping away the salty substance on my cheeks. "We'll save him." he repeated, but I couldn't tell who he was trying to reassure, me or him.

"Joe." I stated, trying to hide my panic and hurt by standing tall and confidently.

He nodded in agreement. "Joe."

Kono and Chin ran in then, obviously worried. "Please don't tell me it's not her." Kono pleaded. When she saw my depressed face, she shuddered. "We have to get him back. Now."

Danny, already in action, had his phone out. "Joe." He said, not giving him time to speak. "Get to HQ now."

There was a click on the other line, and I knew he heard. Danny called the governor next as I slipped into McGarrett's office. It seemed so cold, but it was the only place I could go to think. I mean, it was my office too; I didn't want a desk, so a couch was pushed against a wall. I started for it now, then made a slight detour to McGarrett's desk.

It was exactly like how he left it, but it felt like nothing on it was right, like everything had changed in some invisible way. Some of his papers and folders sat on neat piles, and a few pictures sat on the edges. I smiled softly as I picked up one of them. It was a picture of Danny, Grace, McGarrett, and I, taken a few months ago on the beach. It was cute; we were all laughing and smiling and enjoying the sun.

I put that one down, instead going inside the top drawer, pulling up the false bottom that I knew was there. Inside it was a single picture. I smiled, thinking of the memory. McGarrett wanted a picture of us together, just wanting the proof of our relationship I guess. At that point we were both getting ansty, as we were the only people that knew. So he took out his phone and snapped photos of us smiling together, one of him kissing me cheek, one of us cuddling. And then one of us kissing. The latter was the one I was holding now, as he liked to keep it at work. The others I had no idea where he kept them, and truthfully, I had never really wanted to know. Now, after he was gone, I wished I knew.

Smiling sadly, I laid it back in the compartment, wondering if I would ever feel his lips against mine again. The door opened, and I slammed the drawer shut, although, it was completely pointless. Danny was the one who smiled at me. "Come on, Joe's here."

I nodded, quietly getting up and slinking out the door. Joe nodded at me while talking on the phone hurriedly. Whatever the other person was saying made him angry, because he mouthed some choice words before slamming his - no, Danny's - phone against the table, effectively hanging up.

"What's up?" Danny asked carefully.

Joe's dark eyes glinted darkly. "The Governor refuses to fund our trip."

My heart stopped. "Meaning?"

He shrugged. "Meaning we're going black ops."

In a matter of hours, we were ready to go on a mission to 'bring supplies to the needy' in North Korea. Joe had gathered our 'supplies' and got us ready to go. Soon we were about to take off.

"Phoenix." Danny said, our eyes meeting.

I knew what he was thinking despite his attempts to block me out of his head. "No. I'm coming with you, and if you won't let me on the plane, I'll fly there myself. This is my team too."

His gaze softened. _You're definitely our father's daughter_. His voice was just a whisper in my mind.

_Don't be a hypocrite, Danno._

"Alright." he said aloud. "But you have to stay with our ride out, whatever that may be. Deal?"

"Fine."

"Swear it."

I sighed, biting my lip in chagrin. "I swear on the River Styx I'll stay with our ticket out, as long as I don't get a direct order to leave or if I see McGarrett in plain view."

Giving me a fond smile, he gently hugged me, kissing my forehead. "I don't want you to get hurt. You know that, right?"

I nodded, breaking our embrace before someone saw. "I know." _What are older siblings for?_ I added mentally.

He gave me a ghost of a smile before Joe and the others came into view. "Alright!" everyone turned to Joe, keen on his ideas. "I'll need your weapons and badges. We are no longer members of law enforcement as soon as we cross the Korean-American border. We are American citizens on a humanitarian mission."

Everyone slipped said items off their waists without hesitation. Joe met all of our eyes, lingering on mine. "Now is the time to leave. This is extremely illegal. We will face heavy charges and most likely lose our badges, along with any chance to get them back." Nobody moved, not even wincing at his revelation.

"We come back with McGarrett, or we don't come back at all." I said determinedly.

The others nodded their agreement, and Joe grinned. "Alright. Let's load up."

To our surprise, a few Navy vehicles pulled up next to the ship. And out stepped SEAL Team 9. I knew that they weren't here to stop us. They were here to join us. We easily took the help, climbing aboard and settling in seats. I took the spot next to Danny, who motioned me closer. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sleep. You'll need it."

I nodded, laying my head on his shoulder. He held me tightly, reminding me of the way our father held me after nightmares. Danny wasn't well-built enough for me to imagine it was McGarrett was holding me, but I would take what I had. _Danny._ I whispered in his mind, both of us half asleep.

There was a pause. _Yes, Phoenix?_

_Are we going to win this?_

He held me tighter._ I don't know, Nix. But whatever the ending, we're all in this together._

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, as if when they shut, everything would go back to normal. _I love you, Danno._

_I love you too, Nixxy. Whatever happens, never forget it._

_Okay._ I sighed. My thoughts blurred together as I drifted away, my twin, my rock, my Danno, slipping away beside me.

Unbeknownst to the both of us, Joe stared at us as he came from the cockpit, checking Chin's expression to see if it was a constant occurrence. The cop looked at the Navy man in a way that was obvious: after all of this, we'll explain. Joe only nodded, settling down himself, questions burning through his mind like a fire. One that turned into a wild, raging one that night . . .

"Phoenix. Daniel." My eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, and I felt Danny tense in confusion. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that he had never had a dream visit; I'd explain later, I supposed.

Danny gave me a confused look as he took in our surroundings. We were in my father's favorite room in his palace, mine too, at that. It's ceiling was literally clear; I could see some stars and the bright lights of New York City below. I couldn't help but remember the last time my father and I had a dream visit.

Deciding not to dwell on it, I quickly bowed, elbowing my brother to do the same. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye as he did so, his irises darkening in confusion. I guessed he tried talking to me through our thoughts but nothing happened. Giving him what I hoped was a reassuring smile, I waited for the usual command from my father to stand once again. Instead, he murmured, "It's been a long time since I've seen the both of you together."

I took that as a good sign to straighten, making sure Danny followed suit. He took it as a chance to ask the questions burning on his tongue. "Where are we? Why are we here? Why don't I hear Phoenix's thoughts?"

Wincing as the last part was said, I sighed. Anyone accustomed to his rants probably wouldn't have caught of any of it, but I got every word. Unfortunately, so did my father. Ignoring my father's stormy eyes narrowing slightly, I explained to Danny slowly. "We're still on the plane, but our minds are here, here being Olympus. And because you're dreaming, you don't hear my thoughts."

Danny nodded while my father crossed his arms. "You didn't tell me I had a pair of telepathic twins."

"Like you've been around enough for me to." I fired back. The last time we had spoken was a few months ago when McGarrett and I had first gotten together. We had a rather large fight; a child of Poseidon and Zeus dating was a really bad idea, according to him. We haven't spoken since.

His eyes flashed. "Phoenix." He glowered dangerously.

Giving him a glare of my own, I opened my mouth to say something, but Danny gently grabbed my arm and stepped in between us, giving me a look. I nodded at my twin, immediately calming.

My father watched the whole exchange impassively. Then he sighed, rubbing his temples and muttering, "Leave it to me to have powerful twins."

"Now I see where you got that from." Danny whispered in my ear.

I elbowed his side, resisting the urge to rub my temples now. Wanting to leave, I asked, "What do you want, anyways."

His eyes grew wary. "Poseidon wanted me to bring you a message."

Poseidon? A message? The words just did not compute.

"What does he want?" Danny answered for me.

"To tell you both that he has some men in Korea. They'll be working . . . behind the scenes, per se."

I knew better than to ask what that meant. "Anything else?"

The man winced. "He gives you and McGarrett his blessing. I'm still deciding."

For a second, words failed me, and Danny gently slipped his hand into mine and squeezed. Almost immediately strength surged into my veins from his encouragement. "Tell him I appreciate it." I said confidently. "And that I hope you agree on the same thing later."

"Alright." he murmured, obviously not too sure. Then he stiffened. "You both have to go. Now. But before you do, Danny, I want you and your sister to go to camp this summer."

My brother's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?"

"Only for a few weeks, really. Just long enough so you can learn a few things from your sister and Chiron. Alright?"

He nodded mutely, not sure whether to be excited or nervous.

"Alright. Goodbye, children. Stay safe. I'll be helping when I can."

"Goodbye, father." We chorused. I watched him shake his head in wonder. Then the room disappeared.

My eyes blinked open to Joe shaking me. We were here.


End file.
